The Elemental Spirits
The spirits of Wind, Earth, Water, and Fire and rumoured creators of the Mo'Gallian homeworld. As such, they are powerful entities that can control their associated element with the simplicity of a thought, be it to create a gentle breeze or cause a major natural disaster. Though even with this power, they are tied to their elements only existing in the air, earth, water, and heat, unable to be perceived by beings of this dimension as anything other then what they can see and feel. However, Spirits can bind themselves to a suitable host's soul and, by using them as an medium, can truly manifest in the world proper while giving the host the ability to control their elemental power. These hosts are known as Champions and since the first ones became hosts to the Spirits, Mo'Gal have strived to train their minds, bodies, and souls to become the next Champions for there are very few higher honors in Mo'Gal culture. History The First Champions While many Mo'Gal have high magic capabilities or have profoundly powerful bodies, there were few that had a harmonious balance between the two that is necessary to house a spirit inside oneself. It was only in the titanic power that was held by each of the four types of dragons, Wyvern, Wyrm, Ryu and Western dragons, did the spirits find suitable hosts each of them choosing to reside in the strongest of each breed. As time passed and their hosts aged and began to become too weak to hold their power, the spirits had to move to new hosts of younger and stronger generations. This process was carried out by each potential new host having to face the current one in single combat, with the champion using any and all power they had at their disposal. Only in defeating a Champion at the very heights of their power could one prove to be take their place as the spirit's new host. Because of this process of changing hosts and the tales of epic battles spreading across the lands, it continued to inspire new generations of warriors, with each one stronger then the last, to push themselves past their limits in order to have a shot at becoming a Champion. Soon non-dragon champions began to appear in history's pages and the standard of power among Mo'Gal climbed into what it is today. The Four Spirits Sylph The Elemental Spirit of Wind. Sylph's power not only encompasses air, but sound and atmospheric phenomena, such as lightening, as well. Her personality is one matching a fairy's, having equal measures of playfulness and whimsical mischievousness resulting in her playing pranks on anyone she can, including her champion if she find them to be boring. Because her Element is wind her effects on other elements is varied. Earth is the most affected by it, while water has much more resistance, and fire is empowered by the fuel rich air wind carries with it. Her speed however can not be matched by the other elements. Champions serving as Slyph's hosts can use the wind to move with incredible speed being able to avoid harm, act twice before their opponent can act even once, or as a barrier in which to ward off attacks. Gnome The Elemental Spirit of Earth. Gnome's influence over the earth allows her to control not only it, but what grows from it as well. soil, sand, stone, ores, gems, mountains, and plants all bend to her and her Champion's will. As she doesn't speak at all even when making appearances in the world, it's hard to determine what kind of personality she has aside from her love of all wild life and plants. As she does not normally use words to communicate, one must feel what she's saying through the earth instead. Because Earth affects so many things in nature, it in turn is also effected by the other elements equally. Wind tears at the earth, Water washes it away, and fire burns down forests in order to spread and gain power. But in terms of physical endurance, Gnome can't be rivalled by her sisters. Champions of Earth will control all things rock and ground, as well as plants and metal (in lesser measure). The earthen power flowing through them allows for feats of awe inspiring strength and endurance scarce found even in Mo'Gal. Undine The elemental spirit of water. Ruler over water in all three states, liquid, vapour, and solid and the only spirit to actively rule over a region of Mo'Gallile. Work orientated, focused, and calm, she easily manages the tasks of ruling a region while also tending to her host at the same time. Her element is an effective defence against the other three. Washing away earth, trapping the air within itself, and beating back the heat of fire. Both her magical defence is the highest of the sisters and her offensive prows are only second to Ignis. Champions of Water control all three of it's states and also feel the flow of energies in the world, a skill known as Serene State. Using the detection of these flows, they can effortlessly foresee the actions of opponents and expose openings they have as well. Ignis The elemental spirit of fire. While only in control of heat, the power that fire holds all it's own can't be denied. Originally her name was Salamander, but as she granted this name to a subspecies of lizardmen that are closely attuned to fire, she now goes by her current one. As fiery, passionate, and courageous as the flames she personifies she was the one to first standardized the current method of deciding upon champions. Though water is a weakness, her element's strength and will power can be enough to push past it and be as effective on it as with wind and earth. Her offensive power is the highest of her sisters topping even Gnome and Undine in terms of raw ability. But as there is balance in nature, power isn't everything... Champions of Fire have mastery of flames as well as inexhaustible stamina and energy to battle so long as they have to will to do so. Category:Lore